millenia_hyper_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 03
The writing of the third chapter of Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure was written on october 23:rd 2013. The chapter Rosa and Minccino climbed down the wall of the building safely and landed on the sidewalk. Rosa thought about where they could find people that could help them; she remembered that Sandvich33 and Lydia Prower have become prisoners of the Creepypasta Empire. That was a shame, because they were both really kind, friendly and always willing to help a friend in need. But then Minccino pointed at Professor Juniper’s laboratory, which reminded Rosa of Yummy and her family. She ran as quickly as she could to their apartment, Minccino had some trouble keeping up with her. When he caught up, she apologized and knocked on the door. The door opened and Grimer stood there. - Hello, I am Rosa Anarchy, Rosa said politely. May Minccino and I come in? Grimer walked to the kitchen and asked Yumi if they could come in. After a while Grimer came back and nodded its head. The two guests came in and Rosa took of her shoes. When they arrived to the living room, they saw Grimer, Kirby, Mankey and Yummy playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. Kirby was playing as himself, Mankey played as Diddy Kong and Grimer and Yummy both played as Ness. When Yummy became victorious, she walked up to Rosa and hugged her. Mankey then walked towards Minccino and greeted it, but Minccino was too shy and hid behind Rosa. After all the children and their Pokémon greeted each other, Yumi told them that breakfast was ready. They walked into the kitchen and ate. - Would you like to have some food, Rosa, asked Yumi? - No thanks, I already ate, said Rosa and smiled. - You might already know this, but you look just like your mother. When you are at her age, you will surely be as beautiful as she was. - But what about me, asked Yummy? - You will be as beautiful as me, sweetheart. - YAY! I get to be as cute as my mommy, cheered Yummy. Kirby, Mankey and Grimer cheered along with Yummy and showed their happiness for the little girl. Yumi smiled, but then she turned around and asked Rosa: - Why did you come here, all by yourself? - Yesterday, my mother told me that she needed my help. I must find the “Rift Spectre” and bring it to “Heavens Gateway” in the Creepypasta world. That could possibly prevent a fight that she told me about this night. I need help, to prevent these things from happening. - I will help you, said Yummy! Kirby, Mankey and Grimer cheered and they were more than willing to help as well. - No, said Yumi loudly! You cannot help her. - But mummy, she needs us, said Yummy. - First of all, I cannot allow the six of you to go to the Creepypasta world. That is way to dangerous, even your father dared to go there. Second of all, this whole idea is ridiculous. How can a dead person send a mental message like this? I don’t know what to say... I really wish Jimmy was here so he could speak some sense to all of you. Sadly Sonic.EXE captured him. - But we can help her save daddy, said Yummy. If we come back with him, would you not be happy? - Yes it would make me happy, Yumi said. But do you know what would make me even happier? If the six of you did not risk your life by going into that realm. Yumi took a break from her speech and watched her daughter and her friends eat their cheerios in a very slow pace. Then she turned around to Rosa and told her: - Rosa, you better return to Ralph and Panty. They must be worried about you… - They are not worried at all, Rosa said. They do not even like me anymore, they think their personal lives are more important then the safety of their siblings. - I just want you to know that: ever since Jimmy disappeared. I had to spend more and more time doing laundry, cook, clean and look after four children. I just cannot… - Sorry, I destroyed your weekend, said Rosa and walked sadly out of the apartment with Minccino following her. Yummy, Kirby, Mankey and Grimer looked after her and then cleaned the kitchen table after their messy eating habits. They also looked sadly on Yumi, who placed all the remaining breakfast food back in the fridge. But she did feel, some levels of guilt after lecturing Rosa in front of her own daughter. Once Rosa and Minccino was on the street again, Rosa looked at her Pokémon and cried. Minccino comforted her with a hug. - Is there anybody that listens to us, asked Rosa? You know what Minccino, perhaps it was an illusion after all. Let’s go home! Minccino took Rosa’s hand as they walked home, to Ralph’s apartment. They knew that they have done something wrong by escaping through the window, and they were ready to take the consequences for their actions. But then suddenly, Rosa stopped! She remembered the meatballs she ate yesterday and said: - Minccino, I know someone who can help us! Minccino smiled and gave Rosa a hug, but then it looked sad again and became worried if that person would not listen either. Rosa understood what Minccino wanted to say and replied: - Yes I know, it he doesn’t listen then nobody does. Let’s go, Minccino! Then they ran away as fast as lightning towards their destination. While Rosa was visiting Yumi, Ralph sat and surfed on the Internet while Panty was doing some errands. She came home after an hour and told Ralph about what happened: - You know, I was going to remake my sister’s old house into an orphanage. - Yes I know, said Ralph. What happened? - It turns out that some guy already bought the house. - Excuse me, said Ralph surprised! Who did this? - Some guy called “Kingpin”! I know that the readers knew about this, but seriously? - To tell you the truth, I had to sell the house to him in order to… - YOU SOLD THE HOUSE TO KINGPIN?! - Yes, Ralph said. I did, problem with that? - But I still had to say that my battle against him was well worth it. Despite the idiotic mistake you did, that made this happening in the first place. - What did you do to him? - I fucked him! - Really, asked Ralph? You wasted that time, to have sex with the person that you were trying to get rid of? But, then again, you always like to have sex with almost every man you meet. So there is no surprise that you would one day, sleep with a fat ass like Wilson Fisk. - His body is actually only 2 % fat and 350 pounds of muscle. You know how much I love people with a lot of muscle mass! Now, if only Frollo was as fit as him, oh well there is still Gaston. Ralph decided too look at the house’s selling value and found out that its value has gone up, because the Kingpin has upgraded the house’s basement with a swimming pool, a laboratory, a communication centre, a gym and a couple of prison cells. Of course this was all for Kingpin himself and nothing else. In the meantime, Panty decided to look into Rosa’s room to see if she was okay. When she found out that the girl and her Pokémon wasn’t there she ran back to Ralph and shouted: - Rosa has disappeared! - What, shouted Ralph! Is she gone? - Yes, she and Minccino are gone and they have taken one of your extra swords with them! - You got to be kidding me; I have been so busy with my job so I never had so much time training her in sword combat! Panty then showed Ralph the note that Rosa has left him and he read it. After reading it he almost fainted, he could not imagine that his niece actually fully believed that her mother actually was sending her messages from her afterlife. After he managed to calm down he stood up and asked himself: - How could I have been such a fool? - Because the story needed you to be, said Panty. - I should have known that something wasn’t right when she never came out of her room. - But what were you doing all this time? - I was looking at pornographic pictures of you. Yes, I know I am creepy, but we have no time for arguing, we have to find her! - Yes, shouted Panty. You know, if you have some free time I will let you do me… - Okay, said Ralph in a worried tone. I thought you like muscular guys and I am not that muscular. - You are one of few exceptions, you know what. Your facial expression makes me quite horny, so how about we go to bedroom and have some fun? Ralph stood absolutely no chance, even though they had to save their niece. Panty was more focused on having sex with her brother-in-law. In the meantime Rosa and Minccino have arrived at their destination. They looked up at a building much smaller than the one Ralph lived in and ran up to the house’s third floor. She knocked on the door and a man opened the door. - Rosa Anarchy, what are you doing here, asked the man? - We need your help, said Rosa! - Okay, but where is Ralph and/or Panty should they not be with you? - They don’t care about me or their siblings anymore, said Rosa and fell a couple of tears. The man allowed Rosa and Minccino into his apartment. They sat down in his room and started to talk about the situation. But first Rosa had a question to the man: - I have heard that both my parents have a friendly relationship with a Swedish guy who calls himself: “Aranryanchampion”. Is that you? - Yes, that’s me, answered Aranryanchampion. But you can call me “ARC”. But how did you manage to cross the Atlantic Ocean all by yourselves? - Have you forgotten, wondered Rosa. I am a half-angel, and angels can walk and run on the ocean surface, without drowning. Minccino was holding pretty hard on my back. - I see, said ARC and looked puzzled. All right what is the problem. Rosa explained the whole story once again and ARC listened to her. He seemed to be quite interested in what she had to say and once she was done with her story. He sat quiet for a long time and thought about her story. He did not really know what to think about it. Rosa looked worried, that she would not believe her. Minccino tried to comfort her as well as he could and it helped a little. Then ARC looked back at the girl and said: - This story that you just told me is really weird, but I believe you. - You believe me, asked Rosa gladly? - Yes, I do. I cannot understand why Ralph and Panty would not believe in stories like these. They have been fighting against the Creepypasta several times in the past. Oh, well. You cannot teach old dogs to sit. - So you are willing to help me finding the “Rift Spectre” and saving my parents? ARC nodded his head and without warning received a hug from the girl. Followed by another hug from Minccino. Afterwards he admitted that he had since a couple of months back been in love with Stocking Rose. But he accepted her love towards Steven Star and moved on with his life. Rosa pinched his cheek and called him a bad boy, but he just laughed and patted her head. Suddenly, his belly was making noises: - You know, perhaps we should get something to eat, before we start our journey, said ARC. - Well, I became quite exhausted from the running over the Atlantic Ocean, said Rosa. So I am all for another meal. - And since I have barley anything in the kitchen and a lot of extra money, said ARC. How about we get some hamburgers? - Yes! I love burgers, said Rosa happily! So ARC grabbed his wallet and all of his other necessities and the three walked out of apartments door and went to the closest fast-food stand. It was not so far away, only a short distance of walking. They soon arrived at the fast-food stance and ordered their meal. ARC took a big meal, Rosa took a small meal and Minccino took some carrots. They ate and had a really good time. ARC wondered is Rosa was aware of how worried Ralph and Panty might be over her disappearance. Rosa said that she left a note, so they did not have to be worried about her safety. ARC then said that the note could also have the opposite effect; that instead of preventing Ralph and Panty to be worried, they could instead become even more worried about her. He also said that since he was older than her, it is now his responsibility to make sure that she is safe and sound. Rosa understood him and ate up the remains of her hamburger. Then suddenly, ARC’s cell phone called and he had to answer: - Hello this is Anton, oh hi how is everything going? Ah excellent, I hope that everything will be fine for your own health… While ARC was talking in his cell phone, a person walked up behind her trying to capture her. But Minccino warned her and she managed to avoid the attack just in time. She immediately recognised who the person was and became very angry. Minccino also snarled at the person who just grinned at the two of them. - Well, this is one little goody-goodie, said the person! Hahahaha! - Leave me be, you meanie, shouted Rosa at the man! - Of course I.M. Meen! Ever since you were born, I have always wanted to get you inside the magic labyrinth! Sadly your parents always got in the way! But now they cannot protect you anymore, since they are dead! Hahahahaha! - You won’t get away this time! Go Minccino, shouted Rosa and Minccino prepared for battle! - Oh, a Pokémon battle. How quaint, said I.M. Meen! Then I shall summon my own Pokémon. Go Hypno and Tangrowth! I.M. Meen opened his two Poké balls; Hypno and Tangrowth came out from them and prepared to fight against Minccino! The little Pokémon became scared of its two much larger opponents and hid behind Rosa’s back. I.M. Meen and his Pokémon just laughed at the two of them. - Hahahaha! You are done goofed, kiddo, laughed I.M. Meen. Now prepare yourselves for a lifetime treatment! Tangrowth you hold them, Hypno you put her to them to sleep and I shall prepare the magic labyrinth of I.M. Meen! Hahahahaha! Tangrowth used his vines to grab the two while Hypno performed a rape-face at the two of them. Couldn’t ARC be done with his phone call yet? Suddenly Rosa received a massive power boost out of nowhere and destroyed the vines that Tangrowth was holding the two with. Minccino saw the moment and attacked Hypno with “Tail Slap”. Hypno was obviously not prepared for the sudden attack and flew into the fast Food stand headfirst. Then it turned around and attacked Tangrowth with “Swift” with caused it to fall backwards. Rosa thanked Minccino, she took out the sword she took from Ralph and ran towards I.M. Meen, He was just done with his magic labyrinth, but when he turned around. He was already dead! Rosa slashed I.M. Meen in diagonally half with the sword. His two body parts fell on the ground and Rosa put the sword away. Minccino ran towards her and gave her a hug. Just in that moment ARC was done with his phone call and looked who dead old man that Rosa just killed. Hypno and Tangrowth also recovered from the attacks Minccino did to them and ran away in fear. - Rosa, did you just kill this guy, asked ARC loudly? - He tried to do something evil on us, said Rosa. So we stopped him and his goons from succeeding! - Well, we better get out of here before the police arrive. Even though they are incapable of doing anything right. - What do you mean, asked Rosa as she ARC and Minccino walked away? - In this town, the police officers always attack the innocent and lets the actual criminals get away scotch free, started ARC. If you for example are heartbroken because you got rejected on a school dance and went to a bench in order to cry over the loss of a close friend. If that happens the police would arrest that man, believing that he/she has taken a bigger dose of drugs. It is sad, but that is the reality of this town… - Did that happen to you, asked Rosa? - Can we switch subjects, please, asked ARC in a quiet and sad tone? - Yes, so do you like Pokémon? - Pokémon, yes! I really like Pokémon, answered ARC in a much happier tone! And so they continued their conversation as they walked away from the place I.M. Meen has been killed. Not so long afterwards, Ralph and Panty arrived at the exact same place and wondered is anybody has seen Rosa. They got information that Rosa could be here, thanks to a group of sailors who watched the little girl running across the water surface. These sailors later called their European colleagues to find out which city this girl has ran to. Panty and Ralph got here the same way as Rosa and Minccino did, by running on the Atlantic Oceans surface. - Ralph look, it is I.M. Meen, said Panty. Rosa has always wanted this guy dead, and can you guess who did this? - I am more than certain, that it was Rosa who did this, said Ralph. Through I am impressed at the clean marks of the sword; it does take a lot of practise to make a slash this clean. All of the sudden a random person walked up to Ralph and Panty. The two looked at the guy and asked who he was. The person answered: - I am Flash Sentry, but you can call me “Brad”. That’s what the ladies call me… - What do you want, said Ralph angrily? - I saw the whole event from that café and I saw a little girl with Black hair and white skin cut this old son-of-a-bitch in half just fifth teen minutes ago. - Can you tell me where she is right now, asked Panty? - Well, she and some guy who calls himself “Anton”, said Flash Sentry but he was quickly interrupted by Panty: - Wait a minute? Anton, that sounds familiar. Anton as in “Aranryanchampion”? Grr, well at least she is in somewhat safe hands. But I know how reckless and easily manipulated that guy can be! - If you want to, I can show you where they went, said Flash Sentry. - We would really appreciate that, said Ralph. Flash Sentry bowed politely and showed Panty and Ralph the way ARC, Minccino and Rosa Anarchy went. Or at least the direction the three went earlier. Later that day; Rosa, Minccino and ARC finally arrived at their destination. It was a laboratory, not unlike the one Professor Juniper owned. But there was nobody inside; it looked like it had been abandoned for at least a decade. ARC looked at Rosa and her Pokémon and told them to be as quiet as they could. He knew that someone or something was still inside the laboratory, and that it could help them getting the “Rift Spectre”. While ARC was looking for this person, Minccino accidentally pressed a button that activated the laboratory. It also awakened the thing that ARC was looking for. It came out of a small door and looked at the three intruders. - Who dares entering my research centre without my permission, asked the thing in a robotic voice? - I am sorry Datamon, said ARC. But we need your help. Rosa Anarchy, the daughter of Stocking Rose and Steven Star, needs to find the “Rift Spectre” so she can save her parents from an upcoming battle. Will you help us? Datamon looked at Rosa and thought for a moment, and then it asked the little girl: - Do you have any idea what kind of object the “Rift Spectre” is? - No, said Rosa. But I… - Thought so, interrupted Datamon. You have no idea what kind of powers you are dealing with kid. However, as a good friend of ARC. I shall transport you to a realm that has been corrupted by an unknown force. If the activity in that realm continues, it might cost the existence of every other close connected realm; including Earth. - Then we must get to that realm and save it, shouted Rosa. - I shall prepare the rift-transporter immediately, so it is ready to be used, said Datamon. But it will take time; it has been years since it was last used by the Kree, when they invaded Earth back in 2009. All the while, Ralph, Panty and Flash Sentry came closer and closer to the laboratory. They were still far away, but Minccino could sense their approach. However, these three people had no idea that they were being followed by Hypno and Tangrowth. They also wanted revenge on Rosa for killing their trainer. Sometime later, Minccino could actually see the three people from the laboratories only window. He asked Datamon if he could hurry, but he told the Pokémon to calm down. Since the portal between earth and the corrupted realm has finally been reactivated. Datamon told Rosa and the others, that they could go inside the circle that would transport them to this other world. - Thank you very much for helping us, said Rosa. - No problem, it is my duty to keep this town citizens safe, said Datamon. Hey, ARC, as a favour in return for my assistance; could you buy me some Neo-Gamma batteries. - Absolutely, I will remember that. Then Datamon turned on the machine and it started to shake violently, so hard that the whole laboratory started to shake. The magnitude was felt by the three people that were just outside the laboratories door. They tried to stand up, but the magnitude held them back at the ground. Inside the laboratory, ARC started to get worried and asked: - Datamon, are you sure this will work? - I have no idea, said Datamon. Just in that moment, the three adventures was sucked into a portal and disappeared from this realm. Datamon retreated into the room he once was in, and the laboratory stopped shaking. Outside the laboratory, three people laid on the ground, completely unconscious. Tangrowth and Hypno saw them, and dragged them away to their fate. Characters that appear in the chapter in order of apperance Protagonists: Rosa Anarchy.png|Rosa Anarchy Minccino.jpg|Minccino Ralph Star.png|Ralph Star (prisoner) Panty Anarchy.png|Panty Anarchy (prisoner) Aranryanchampion.png|Aranryanchampion Supporting Characters: Grimer.jpg|Grimer Yumi.png|Yumi Kirby.gif|Kirby Mankey.jpg|Mankey Yummy.png|Yummy Flash Sentry.png|Flash Sentry Datamon.jpg|Datamon Antagonists: I. M. Meen.jpg|I.M. Meen (dead) Hypno.png|Hypno Tangrowth.png|Tangrowth Chapters Previous Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_2 Next Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_4 List of References * Category:Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure chapters